EO Challenge: Enough
by maxandkiz
Summary: E/O Challenge double drabble A teenage Sam's thoughts after a hunt gone wrong. Warning- Not a happy drabble but not a death fic either. Attempted suicide
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Challenge Word- try (or trying, tried…)

200 words

He couldn't take it. Sam couldn't take one more minute. It was all just too much. He'd tried to handle living the hunting life. He'd tried so hard. But all the fear, worry, and guilt it brought were tearing him apart. Sam's life was a vicious cycle of either sitting in motel rooms fearing for his family's safety or, like tonight, spending a hunt praying that he didn't screw up causing one of them to get injured or killed. Only this time he had and Dean had paid the price; maybe the ultimate price.

Sam choked back a sob. He didn't even know if Dean was alive. Their father had ordered him to the motel moments after arriving at the hospital. Dean could be…

The thirteen year old shivered in the rapidly cooling water. He thought of turning on the hot water but he just couldn't find the energy to move. The razor slid from his numb hand. His mind became foggy; the sound of splitting wood didn't even register. Sam's eyes slipped closed as his life force quickly drained.

A far away voice called. They were too late. Sam smiled. After years of trying, he'd finally done something right.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters are the property of the CW and Kripke. I own nothing.

AN- A good friend asked for more and after a lot of thought, I decided to grant her request. Hope you like it.

Challenge Word: mirror

100 words 

Sammy peeled open his eyes and sluggishly gazed around the darkened room. Spotting the oak dresser with the cracked mirror, he groaned. Dean had picked it out at a rummage sale Bobby had taken them to years earlier which meant he was alive and at the salvage yard. He had failed. Sammy closed his rapidly filling eyes. It was just one more thing to add to his long list of screw ups. He bet his dad was pissed. And Dean…Sammy gazed over at the empty bed and let out a sob. His big brother wasn't there. He was all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters are the property of the CW and Kripke. I own nothing.

Challenge Word: rain

200 words 

"Heya Sammy" Bobby softly greeted, taking a seat on the bed. "How ya feeling?"

If Bobby was expecting an answer, he was solely disappointed. Sam didn't say a word; didn't react in any way. He stayed frozen. His eyes locked on the opposite bed.

Bobby sighed. He'd known it was coming. "Dean's fine, Sammy." He assured the boy. "He and your daddy were here. They just had to go out for a while."

Sammy's eyes snapped to the hunter.

"They caught wind of a Rawhead hunt." Bobby clarified. "They'll be back as soon as they can. I can promise you that."

Sam's gaze returned to the empty bed in the room.

Bobby wiped a tear from his surrogate son's face. "Hey, come on now. They'll be back." he whispered. "Hell, Dean wouldn't have left last week if he'd had his way."

Sammy peered questioningly at him.

"You've been in and out the past week and a half, kiddo." Bobby explained. "As soon as Dean was fit your family headed this way; stayed at your side. Then these urgent hunts came up."

Sammy's gaze dropped as tears began to fall like rain. His family had left him. He was all alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters are the property of the CW and Kripke. I own nothing.

Challenge Word: grouch

300 words- a triple drabble 

Sam slowly woke. Seeing a smiling Bobby walk into the room, the injured boy started to close his eyes. While he loved the man, the junk yard owner wasn't who he wanted to see; who he needed to see.

"Bout time you woke up" Bobby said. "I've been dealing with Dean the Grouch all morning. Now that you're awake it's your turn."

"Dean?" Sam rasped, opening his eyes and peering around.

"The one and only" Dean answered as he stepped up beside the bed and took a seat.

"You're here." Sam sighed, latching onto his big brother's hand.

"Yeah but just for a couple of hours. Dad's got wind of a Harpy hunt the next state over." Dean casually explained. He yanked his hand out of his sibling's grasp. "We only stopped to gas up and rest a bit."

"You, you didn't…"

"Come to see you." Dean finished, flashing his trademark smirk. "Hell no! I mean come on! Did you really think I would after you almost got me killed? Please! The only reason I even came upstairs was to see if you were close to kicking the bucket after your little hissy fit. Guess you couldn't even do that right, huh?" A glaring Dean stood and placed his pearl handled revolver beside Sam's hand. "Do us all a favor and don't screw up this time." He growled before leaving the room.

"Dean!" Sam screamed, sitting straight up in bed. Finding himself alone, he breathed a sigh of relief. It had all been just a dream. Sam started to lie down, startling as the door opened. He turned to see a smiling Bobby walk into the room.

"Bout time you woke up." he said. "I've been dealing with Dean the Grouch all morning. Now that you're awake it's your turn."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters are the property of the CW and Kripke. I own nothing.

AN- A huge thank you to Sammygirl1963 for the help figuring out how to fit the challenge word into the story. I couldn't have done it without you, my friend!

Challenge Word: file 

SPN 

Sam choked back a sob as he closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to hear Dean's hateful words again.

"Oh no you don't" Bobby called. "Don't conk out now." He glanced back at the door. "Dean! Hurry the Hell up!"

Pounding footsteps heralded the arrival of the eldest Winchester brother. Dean rushed into the room still buttoning up his jeans. "Sammy? You awake?" he softly asked as he walked up and sat on the edge of the bed.

That got Sam's attention. Dream Dean hadn't said that the first time. Maybe, just maybe… Sam hesitantly opened his eyes.

"There you are." Dean said, grinning down at his brother. "You scared the shit outta me, Sammy. Don't ever do that again, man."

Sam smiled as a gentle hand carded through his hair. This was the Dean he knew; the Dean he loved and that loved…a flash of the hunt flitted through his mind. "You okay?" he asked, recalling the horribly bloody scene.

"Hey, that's my line." Dean teased. Seeing his little brother's expression, he sighed. "I'm fine, kiddo. I was never really hurt."

"But I saw…"

"It wasn't real." Dean broke in. "Turns out that creature we were hunting wasn't a werecat. It was a witch's familiar. She got wind of us and decided to show us what happens to hunters that mess with her. My attack was nothing more than a spell."

"Spell?" Sam quietly repeated.

"Yeah" Dean said. "Luckily for us another hunter was hunting her. He took her out breaking the spell. I woke up in the morgue under this sheet. You should have seen the mortician's face when I rose up. It was priceless!"

Sam's eyes welled up as the guilt of getting Dean hurt was lifted from him. "I, I didn't…"

Dean wrapped his arms around his baby brother and pulled him into a tight embrace. "No, no you didn't." he whispered. "You didn't do anything wrong, kiddo. I want you to take that memory and file thirteen it cause it never happened. Got me? It never happened."

"But, but then why weren't you and dad…"

"Here" Dean finished. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Dad, he's…"

"Angry" Sam uttered as a fresh round of tears rolled down his face.

Dean's grip on his sibling tightened. "Yeah but not at you." he assured. "He's mad at himself; for not doing more research, for letting the witch get the drop on us, and most of all for what he did to you."

"Really?" Sam questioned, the hope clear in his voice.

"Really" a gruff voice called from the doorway.

"Dad?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters are the property of the CW and Kripke. I own nothing.

Challenge Word: swirl

Previously on Supernatural- "Dad?" 

SPN 

"Hey Sammy" John softly called from the doorway. "Think I could come in and talk to you for a minute?"

Sam glanced at Dean and then hesitantly nodded.

Smiling, John walked the few steps to the bed and sat down. He reached out and carded a hand through his baby's long locks to calm himself and his son before beginning. "Sammy, I am so sorry son." he apologized. "I should never have said nor done what I did."

"It's okay" Sam absolved. "You had every right to react the way you did. You saw me do what you always knew I would; screw up and get Dean killed."

"Sammy, you didn't…"

Sammy gave his family a sad smile. "Doesn't matter" he told his older brother.

"Yes it does." John countered. "You didn't screw up. The spell just made us think that happened."

"This time" Sam muttered, dropping his gaze to the multicolored swirls on the quilt covering him. "I'll screw up and get one of you killed sooner or later. You and I both know that."

"No you won't. You're too good a hunter for that." John assured his son. "And even if you did, which you won't, I still won't love you any less. If Bobby hadn't gotten to you when he did, I don't know what I would have done."

Sam fingered a stray thread on the tattered quilt. "Bobby should have let me go. You'd all be better off if I weren't here." he tearfully admitted.

Scowling, John grabbed his youngest's chin and yanked his head up until they were eye to eye. "Don't say that!" he growled. "Don't you ever say that! You are my son; my baby boy! I'd die if I lost you!" He dropped his guard allowing his boys to see all the fear, pain, and love he felt.

Bursting into tears, Sam threw himself into his father's arms. "Daddy!" he cried.

"It's okay buddy" John cooed, hugging his distraught son. "You're gonna be okay. Daddy's here and he's gonna make it all better. I promise."


End file.
